


Dobby's Sock

by cheshirejin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: hentai_contest, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dobby really, really likes the sock Harry used to trick Lucius Malfoy into giving Dobby his freedom.</p>
<p>AU, crossover where Dobby went to work at Sesshoumaru's estate after leaving the Malfoy home and is now involved in a relationship with Sesshoumaru's imp retainer, Jaken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dobby's Sock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



Jaken grumbled to himself, his large yellow eyes narrowing, as he picked up the living area he shared with his lover. For a magical house elf who was driven to serve and clean his master's abode, surprisingly, Dobby was a complete slob with his own things. His wardrobe was a colorful mismatch of different articles of clothing that didn't even necessarily fit, and he left odd things all over, dropping whatever was in his hand as soon as something else caught his interest. It didn't matter much; Jaken had fallen hard the first time he looked into those huge, green, innocent eyes when Dobby had showed up on their doorstep, asking Lord Sesshoumaru for a job.  
  
Jaken shook his head and sighed as he pulled some playing cards and game pieces out from under the cushions on the couch. The very couch that Dobby had insisted on them having in the first place because all houses needed one or something he failed to understand. What was wrong with cushions on the floor to sit on? Whatever, he thought as his scaly green hand came into contact with something else, cloth maybe? He pulled it out from between the couch cushions. A sock, old, dirty and maybe a little crusty even. He didn't get it. Dobby's thing for socks was harmless enough. He loved to wear them and the best sex they had together was on a night when Jaken had agreed to don a pair of argyles for him, but part of it still mystified him. This particular sock was Dobby's favorite. Jaken almost lost his hands the one time he had tried to wash it because "It needs to smell right". Jaken gave it a sniff, and it was all dirty feet and old sex, and not attractive at all.  
  
He shuddered a little, putting the sock back where he had found it. He wasn't sure he would ever understand his lover's little kink, but since he had a few of his own he could live with it. After all, Dobby never teased him for any of the nasty little ideas he had brought to the bedroom. Some he should have, the hot wax got under the imp's scales in places which were a bit uncomfortable and took forever to get rid of.  
  
Then again, the image of Dobby sitting in front of him, on the couch, his stick thin body naked to the world, taking his sexual arousal had its merits. Maybe he could talk him into letting him watch sometime, just to get a better understanding of this little kink of his, of course. He wondered if Dobby actually sniffed the sock, or if he touched himself with it too. Watching Dobby rub the soft cotton sock slowly up and down his straining cock did have a bit of appeal. Jaken could feel his own groin start to stir at the thought. He slowly ran a sharp clawed hand over the growing bulge in the front of the brown hakama pants he wore, even on his days off. His large yellow eyes half lidded and his beak like mouth parted for gasps of breath as he began fondling himself through the cloth in earnest.  
  
His sensitive pointy ears picked up the sound of Dobby arriving home and Jaken's mouth formed an evil grin. He would ask him about it later, right now he had more important things on his mind than what dirty little things Dobby did with that old, black sock.

 


End file.
